Drakgoon
The Drakgoon '''is a powerful Grineer 'flak cannon', that has a distinct charge mechanic. The longer the weapon is charged, the tighter the spread of the pellets fired. Furthermore, a fully charged shot has innate target punch-through, allowing for high amounts of crowd damage. This gives the Drakgoon extreme versatility at any range, as well as massive crowd damage. Additionally, the flak from the Drakgoon has the unique mechanic of bouncing off of surfaces once, allowing for a volley to hit more than once if positioned correctly. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage, making it most effective against Infested and flesh. '''Advantages: *Third highest damage of all shotguns using the regular attack and highest damage if using the charge attack. *No damage fall-off, unlike other shotguns. *High ammo efficiency. *Shots ricochet once. **This allows one to fire at a wall and kill an enemy behind cover, albeit with some difficulty. *Innate 2m Punch Through on full charge. *Effective over multiple ranges due to charge/spread mechanic; **Can tightly focus blast into a roughly man-sized target over longer ranges for high single-target damage. **Can fire wide-dispersal shots to soften up multiple enemies at mid/long range, or quickly hit a single target at short range. **The charge need not be completed to focus it into a more manageable spread: Charging it half way yields a spread that is less dispersed than the spam, but less concentrated than the full charge. **Shorter punch through distance can be achieved depending on how powerful a charge is. For example, if the Drakgoon is half-charged, the Punch Through power is half of its base which is 1m. Disadvantages: *Shrapnel projectiles have travel time and travel at an arc. **Shrapnel projectiles slow down by a great margin after ricocheting. *Extremely inaccurate when fired uncharged. *Second lowest critical hit chance and lowest status proc chance of all shotguns. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The projectiles fired from this gun will not break reinforced glass. *The projectiles will ricochet off of surfaces once, disappearing on the second contact. *The "Flak" from the weapon works with Mag's Bullet Attractor and can headshot if it enters the field at a high enough point. *Compared to the other shotguns, it has the highest Physical damage and Slash damage per shot. *Drakgoon fires 3.5 rounds per second at rapid-fire and has a 0.8 second charge time, making it much faster than the listed fire-rate would imply. Tips *Shrapnel spread upon fire will narrow as the charge is held. Using Accelerated Blast and Shotgun Spazz will decrease the charge time. *Rolling will cause the charge to be deactivated and must be done again. *If a melee attack is performed while holding down the charge, it will fire and immediately melee. *Charge can be held while sprinting, sliding, wall running, and wall clinging, allowing for mobility and closing in on enemy targets. *Like the Tigris, the Drakgoon excels against the Infested thanks to its Slash-focused damage. There are a few ways to increase its effectiveness; **Use Point Blank for base damage, and Cleanse Infested for increased effectiveness against all Infested regardless of health and armour type. **Use Shredder to simply increase the effect. **Use Blaze and Incendiary Coat to add ; when combined with from Toxic Barrage and Contagious Spread, the resulting element is even more effective against light Infested than . *The pellets will ricochet off the environments only once. If well handled, these pellets can clear a tight, empty room as every pellet has a second opportunity to hit a target if they missed the first time. *Firing an uncharged shot at a low angle into the ground will cause the ricocheted projectiles to form into a horizontal line with significantly lower spread. This is useful for quickly taking out groups of charging infested at medium range without having to charge. *Increasing slash damage is always more effective, even against enemies resistant against slash damage. * Equipping Tainted Shell makes this weapon an extremely accurate long-distance weapon when fully charged. Bugs *The Drakgoon's charging animation is not affected by mods. This is purely visual however. Trivia *Concept art of it was first seen in Livestream 17. **When it was first showcased, the Drakgoon was envisioned as a Corpus-built weapon. In the game proper, it appears to be Grineer-built instead. *This weapon was introduced on January 8, 2014. *"Drakgoon" may be a combination of Flak and Dragoon. **''Flak'' is derived from the German Fl'ugzeug'a'bwehr'k'anone (literally "air defense cannon"). This is any cannon used primarily for anti aircraft fire, but the term is often used to refer to an anti aircraft cannon that fires a shell that bursts in the air, sending a spray of shrapnel towards the target: the idea being that a spread of shrapnel will have a greater chance of hitting a moving target by covering a large area, as opposed to a single shell, which can only cover its impact point. **Dragoon'' refers to mounted infantry trained to deliver tremendous damage against a squad of unmounted infantry, thus relating the weapon's capability of spreading massive damage against a crowd of enemies. *There is Grineer text on both sides of the Drakgoon with the first line saying "'''FLAK". The second line reads "1.8". *This is the first shotgun to gain a Charge feature. *The Drakgoon is the third weapon to bear similarities to a weapon in the Unreal Tournament series (in this case, the Flak Cannon ). The first two weapons were the Stug (which is based on the Bio Rifle ) and the Miter (which is based on the Ripper) . *Prior to Hotfix 11.6.1, the Drakgoon used Rifle Ammunition instead of Shotgun Ammunition. *This is the third shotgun to have a non-static model, following the Boar Prime and the Sobek. *The colored cap on the top of the mid portion of the Drakgoon is what appears to be the magazine. This magazine is awkwardly small if it contains ammunition but the Drakgoon appears to instead use energy projectiles, suggesting this is a battery or energy capsule. *Black energy on Drakgoon will make projectiles nearly invisible and remove the lights inside the funnels, allowing the weapon to look and feel a bit more like a shotgun. Media Drakgoon-flack-cannon.png TR Drakgoon.jpg Tenno Reinforcements - Drakgoon Warframe 11.6 ♠ Drakgoon Flak Cannon Warframe Drakgoon A Gay Guy Reviews Drakgoon, A Faceful of Shrapnel Warframe Let's Build The DRAKGOON See also de:Drakgoon Category:Shotgun Category:Primary Weapons Category:Grineer Category:Update 11